brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Two-Step Equations/Transcript
Transcript Title text reads, The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby. Moby is looking at ads in the newspaper. He has cut several out and is looking for more. Tim is comparing wallpaper swatches. TIM: I like this one. Now this is good wallpaper. On-screen, Tim holds up a wallpaper sample covered in pictures of constellations. Moby beeps and shakes his head, no. Tim flips to another swatch and it’s a letter. TIM: How'd this get in here? Tim reads and narrates the text: Dear Tim and Moby, What are two-step equations used for? From, Marcy TIM: I think we're gonna need a two-step equation to solve this wallpaper problem. An equation appears, reading, 2x equals 12. Equations like this are one-step; there's only one thing we need to find the variable, or the letter standing in for the number we don't know! On-screen, the x in the equation flashes. A label appears, reading: variable. TIM: We divide each side by 2, and with one step, we have our answer. The equation changes to, 2x over 2 equals 12 over 2. The answer appears, reading, x equals 6. TIM: Two-step equations involve more than one operation; as you might guess, they take two steps to solve! Moby beeps. TIM: What did you find in the newspaper, Moby? Moby beeps and holds up two newspaper advertisements. Text of the first ad reads as Tim narrates: TIM: Goober's Fancy Home Decor: Get 12 square meters of best quality wallpaper for 189 dollars, including the regular 33-dollar installation charge! Best deal around, guaranteed. Moby flips to the second advertisement. Text reads as Tim narrates: TIM: Lynn’s Galaxy of Paint: Blowout Special! All wallpaper is 11 dollars per square meter! Call today. Moby beeps and holds up a roller. TIM: Right, we're going to put the wallpaper up ourselves so forget the installation charge. We need to figure out which place has the cheaper per meter rate. On-screen, Tim gets out a pencil and paper. TIM: Ok, Goober's is offering 12 square meters, plus the 33-dollar installation charge, for 189 dollars. Text appears next to Tim, reading, Goobers, 12 square meters plus 33 dollars installation charge for 189 dollars. TIM: Let's call that unknown price per yard p. On-screen, the letter p appears over Tim’s head. TIM: 33 plus 12 times the unknown wallpaper price, p, should get us to 189 dollars. An equation appears below the text, reading, 33 plus 12p equals 189. TIM: We need to solve this for p. Moby beeps as he holds wallpaper samples against the wall. TIM: Yeah, this equation involves subtraction and division, so it has two steps. That 33 is just hanging out there on the left so we can start by subtracting that from both sides. On-screen, minus 33 appears on each side of the equation. It now reads, 33 minus 33 plus 12p equals 189 minus 33. TIM: This gets us closer to isolating that variable, p. The equation becomes, 12p equals 156. TIM: So, 12p equals 156. Now to fully isolate the p, we can divide each side by 12. The equation now reads, 12p over 12 equals 156 over 12. TIM: Which makes p equal 13. On-screen, the answer appears, reading, p equals 13. TIM: That's 13 dollars per square meter. On-screen, the advertisements are compared side by side. The ad for Lynn's Galaxy of Paint reads 11 dollars per square meter. TIM: Whaddaya know; Lynn's Galaxy of Paint is cheaper! Did you find a good pattern? Moby beeps and holds up a swatch of wallpaper with Moby heads on it. TIM: Oh, no way. Moby beeps. TIM: Nuh-uh. Not happening. On-screen, Tim is asleep in his bedroom late at night. Moby is wearing a flashlight on his head as he covers the wall with Moby wallpaper. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts